<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peaches and Sugar by Little Giant (Destini)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700870">Peaches and Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Little%20Giant'>Little Giant (Destini)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Sugawara Birthday 2020, fem!reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Little%20Giant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Happy Birthday to Sugawara 2020! <a href="https://twitter.com/AshleyMeowtese/status/1271825120349302784?s=19">Please check out the beautiful accompanying artwork from AshleyMeowtese here!</a></i><br/>You giggle and lean over to kiss his forehead. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“Gotcha!” He wraps his arms around your neck before you can pull away. Sugawara returns your forehead kiss but doesn’t end it there, moving to your lips. Still tasting of peach water, you relax as he adores your lips in unhurried brushes. His kisses are always like this - tender and thoughtful, warm with unspoken promises of the future and fond memories of the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destini's Favorites/Recommendations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peaches and Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wanna go for a run?"</p><p>Your boyfriend's voice is unusually excited despite it being 11 at night. With the television muted, you hear the chirps of the outside insects and warily remember you should turn down some of the house lights. Sugawara flops the back of his head across your legs on the couch, game controller still in hand as he mindlessly circles the old joystick.</p><p>“We haven’t slept and you wanna go for a run?” you laugh. He grins when you do, hazel eyes shining eagerly up to yours as you place down your controller to comb fingers through the silvery wisps of his hair. Sugawara unceremoniously drops his own next to your thigh before humming contently at your light massage.</p><p>“I do. We should totally go for a run. It’s my birthday in an hour!”</p><p>“But it’s too dark now. How about we sleep and go for a run in the morning, then?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess it is too dark.” He’s still grinning, not disappointed at all when he readily accepts your refusal.</p><p>You giggle and lean over to kiss his forehead. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“Gotcha!” He wraps his arms around your neck before you can pull away. Sugawara returns your forehead kiss but doesn’t end it there, moving to your lips. Still tasting of peach water, you relax as he adores your lips in unhurried brushes. His kisses are always like this - tender and thoughtful, warm with unspoken promises of the future and fond memories of the past.</p><p>“Mmm…”</p><p>He slowly eases himself up without separating from you, pushing your back gently into the couch. His warm hands cup your cheeks and tip your head to the side. Instead of becoming more urgent, Sugawara’s kisses slow down. They become soothing pecks, touching every corner of your mouth in careful, deliberate motions. Before long, you feel his smile curl on your lips until he’s laughing again.</p><p>“<em>Now</em> why are you laughing?” you ask, exasperated as he draws away.</p><p>“I dunno. I feel really good right now.”</p><p>“I think that’s the exhaustion making you delirious.”</p><p>“Then let’s go to bed! We can go for a run early in the morning. Let’s watch the sunrise.”</p><p>What a whirlwind. But you’re glad to be caught up in his contagious enthusiasm. “That sounds fun.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>He nods once before he wraps his arms around yours and tugs you down.</p><p>“<em>Gah</em>!”</p><p>Sugawara laughs, throwing a leg over yours when you start squirming and snuggling his face into your neck. </p><p>“Goooooodnight,” he drags out.</p><p>“We have a bed, you know!”</p><p>“Mhmm,” he murmurs, wrinkling his nose against your neck to tickle you. You squeal and flail but your boyfriend refuses to show you mercy.</p><p>“<em>Koshi</em>!”</p><p>With a final laugh, he presses a long, apologetic kiss to your throat and relaxes his hold on you. “Okay, okay. Yes. Let’s sleep.”</p><p>You huff but don’t bother trying to untangle yourself from him. Why would you even want to? Sugawara feels like a soft, warm blanket and before you can wonder about setting an alarm, you breathe in the comforting scent of peach and fade away. That night you dream of a pink sunrise, but the memory will fizzle until it’s deja vu.</p><p>When you wake up, Sugawara’s eyelashes are tickling your neck. His arms are where you last remember, heavy on your waist and curled in the folds of your t-shirt. You smile and listen to his gentle breathing for a few minutes as you build your courage to wake him.</p><p>“Suga…”</p><p>You whisper his name and press barely-there zigzags into his collarbone with the tip of your fingers. Your blanket begins to stir and you kiss the top of his head.</p><p>“Sugaaaaa…”</p><p>“Mm. Morn’.” His groggy voice brings warmth to your chest and you squeeze him.</p><p>“We gotta get up to see the sunrise.”</p><p>“Mmmm yes, gotta get…. up….”</p><p>In an act of ticklish vengeance, your fingers tap at his collarbone until he’s silently laughing against you. “<em>Stooppp… Heyyy…”</em></p><p>“Wake up, sleepyhead.”</p><p>“Noo!” He jerks away from your fingers and gives you a pouty smile. “Unfair.”</p><p>“Uh huh. Hey – Koshi?”</p><p>“Hm?” he says, suspiciously eyeing your fingers.</p><p>“Happy birthday.”</p><p>Sugawara’s eyes widen as reality settles into them, brightening and his smile growing. “If thmy… Bah!” He trips over his own tongue, sputtering and laughing. “It’s my birthday!”</p><p>“Yes, birthday boy.”</p><p>He giggles and snuggles up to you again to kiss your nose. “Thanks for waking me. There’s still time to see the sunrise, too.”</p><p>“Yup. I guess I got pretty excited and woke up naturally.”</p><p>“Heh. I have a good feeling about today. Felt it last night, too.”</p><p>You peer into his eyes, the last bits of sleep fading to reveal a clear light brown that’s reminiscent of polished, bronze jewel.</p><p>“You’re the one laughing for no reason now.” And then, a more hesitant, “What are you thinking about?”</p><p>“Hm…” What <em>are</em> you thinking about? You shrug. “You.”</p><p>————-　♡　————-</p><p>The soft lights of street lamps throw around yellow orbs and long shadows on the empty, tar road. You and Sugawara don’t know where you’re going nor do either of you agree on this imaginary destination. Standing at a fork in the road, he points to the left and you point to the right.</p><p>“But it looks like the hill will be from<em> this</em> direction,” he laughs, arguing his case by swinging his arms wider. He’s gorgeous in his black sports jacket and the ethereal way the street lights reflect on it, but you’re far too busy to feed his ego right now.</p><p>“Everyone knows you go right when you’re unsure!” you laugh back, jumping for emphasis.</p><p>“Well it’s my birthday <em>soooo</em>-“</p><p>“Oh no you don’t. You can’t use that excuse for every little thing!”</p><p>His hand darts forward and you dash out of reach, still laughing as if he succeeded in tickling you. The game of tag continues until the lights of an incoming car make you both scoot to the farthest edge of the road. And as soon as it’s gone, his arms are wrapping around you.</p><p>“No! No, no, no! <em>Don’t</em>!”</p><p>“I’m not even tickling you!”</p><p>“But you were going to, you were <em>going to</em>!”</p><p>Sugawara just laughs and laughs some more, spinning you in small, half-circles until you’re both calm enough to breathe properly.</p><p>“Okay. Okay,” he huffs, kissing your check from behind you. “Let’s go right.”</p><p>“Why are you giving in now?”</p><p>“I want to prove you wrong.”</p><p>“Hah!”</p><p>He releases his arms only for you to shiver when he’s gone. Sugawara eyes your long-sleeved shirt, a high school relic of his, for a moment. “I told you you should’ve brought a jacket.”</p><p>“Well it’s the middle of June, I didn’t think I’d need it. I figured I’d still be alright if I just threw on your shirt this early…”</p><p>“It’s okay! Here.”</p><p>Sugawara unzips his sports jacket and hands it to you eagerly, but you hesitate to take it. “What about you?”</p><p>“I’m actually a bit <em>too</em> layered,” he chuckles. Sugawara tugs at the yellow button-up collar mostly hidden by the pink pastel sweater he wears. He bends down and rolls up his jeans, revealing zebra-striped socks that still go far past his black high-top sneakers.</p><p>“You look…”</p><p>“What?” he laughs.</p><p>“Is your outfit all things I’ve bought you?” you exclaim, the realization rushing through like a gust of wind.</p><p>Sugawara doesn’t look surprised in the slightest. He tugs you forward, helping your arms through his jacket with a confident smile. “Sure am, wearing all my favorite things. It’s my birthday, so you can’t judge me for it.”</p><p>He zips you up slowly, patient so he doesn’t clip your - <em>er, his</em> - shirt. “There.”</p><p>Sugawara checks over his handiwork, and satisfied, triumphantly kisses your forehead.</p><p>“Are you trying to k-kill me?” you sniff, little palpitations in your heart making you stutter.</p><p>“Only with kindness.”</p><p>Sugawara grins at his joke but you don’t. It’s not really one, is it? He’s the kindest man you know. The two of you walk hand-in-hand as you continue trying to find the hill that looks like a perfect sunrise spot. After a few more turns you both cheer when you see it just one more loop up of the road up.</p><p>“Wanna race for it?” you suggest.</p><p>“What do I get when I win?”</p><p>“Oh, please. But when <em>I</em> win, I'm making you cook that slime cake thing you did for your kids.”</p><p>He makes a disgusted face and guffaws. “What? Seriously? After I told you how I was sticky for two <em>whole</em> days? And that the whole class had to help me scrub down the tables and sinks?”</p><p>Your hand squeezes his as you nod your head. “Yup. Cause you said it was good and you never made it for me.”</p><p>Sugawara groans before tugging you in for a sudden hug. “Fine. In that case…”</p><p>He pulls away, keeping you at arm’s length, and then runs.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>You chase after him, warm in his jacket.</p><p>————-　♡　————-</p><p>"Are you tired?" you laugh, flopping down to a squat at the top of the hill, a small grassy patch right off the road. You bury your head in your legs, inhaling the soft scent of Sugawara from his jacket. Peaches, skin, cologne, sugar.</p><p>Sugawara had slowed down but you can feel his shadow now as he leans over you, heavily breathing. You lift your head and almost jolt from how close he is.</p><p>"Didn't mean to scare you," he chuckles, patting your hair. He squats down in front of you before continuing to stare, a grin on his face that's making your cheeks go hot.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I'm just... really happy."</p><p>"Yeah?" you smile. "Me, too. I can't wait to see the sunrise. I haven't done this in years."</p><p>"Not just that..." he trails off as he places two of his warm hands on your cheeks, coaxing you into a chaste kiss before he second-guesses himself and pulls you again - it's longer, sweeter, more full of emotions that threaten to send you toppling over.</p><p>"Suga...?"</p><p>"Please be my girlfriend," he laughs.</p><p>"I-I am? I am your girlfriend?" you sputter back before laughing with your ridiculous partner.</p><p>"I know, but..." His eyes search yours, bright and wanting. As if frustrated he pouts and scoots forward, pressing his forehead to yours. You both must look so silly next to the road like this.</p><p>"You're just so beautiful and I just really wanted to ask you again... Be my girl, okay?"</p><p>You can't bring yourself to even tease him for making you so happy. Instead, you nod eagerly against him. "Yeah... yeah, okay, Koshi. I'm your girlfriend."</p><p>He presses his nose to yours, rubbing it with small giggles that you quickly mimic.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Sugawara sits down and pats his lap, opening his arms for you expectantly. You carefully sit and he curls into you securely, exhaling on the back of your neck. “This is a nice spot,” you admit.</p><p>He nods. “Mhmm, sure is.”</p><p>The view of the hill gives a clear view of the mountains overlooking the city. Cars in the distance smoothly come and go across the black rivers of the road, hidden outside of the high-beam lights. You and Sugawara talk about everything and nothing at all, each conversation so precious it leaves a mark in your heart, but also too frivolous to stay in your mind. When the sun finally appears over the edge of the mountains, he squeezes you tight. Oranges and yellows sweep the land, their colors becoming less vibrant the further they go. At your feet, it becomes a pinkish-red that cheerily reminds you of peaches.</p><p>Sugawara demands ice cream from the convenience store on the way back home and you oblige. It’ll be hot by the time the sun is fully in the sky and you both should hurry home to change into summer clothes. It turned out he simply wanted to eat some immediately. You both share a cup of fruity dots that look almost like tie-dye in their swirls of yellow, blue, and orange. </p><p>“More,” he demands, opening his mouth.</p><p>You spoon him more ice cream, wondering why he doesn’t seem half as embarrassed as you. But your lover is basking in the glow of the early morning sun and happy to make any silly birthday demands he wants. No part of you wants to ever deny him of anything he wants anyway, and you giggle wondering what he’d do if he knew such dangerous information.</p><p>The last of the ice cream is eaten and you toss the empty container back inside the store’s trashcan.</p><p>“Ready?” he asks, already looking off towards home.</p><p>You look him over, biting your lip as his gray hair frames his ever-smiling face, the tint of orange making him glow.</p><p>“Let’s take a picture, first.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Your phone is already out and you eagerly point him to sit on the sidewalk outside the store. He laughs and plops down. “Really? Is this for blackmail cause you don’t like my outfit?”</p><p>“I actually am quite fond of it, thank you,” you say, sticking your tongue out.</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Think I look cute?”</p><p>“<em>Very</em>, actually. Now say ‘<em>cheeeeeese.</em>’”</p><p>He tilts his head to the side and gives you a wink before doing his best ‘cute’ pose. His ankles cross and Sugawara brings a hand to his lips while he grins up at the camera.</p><p>The light flashes and he brings his knees up to rest his chin in them, puffing his cheeks in a way that reminds you, once again, of some sort of peach.</p><p>“How does it look?”</p><p>“Perfect.” And it is. You take one look at him and absorb the sweet satisfaction of knowing the day has only just begun and that you have him all to yourself. “Hey, Suga?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“After we change - wanna go for a run?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love comments, please leave one if you enjoyed this or would like to. &lt;3<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>